Question: $ -\dfrac{42}{100} - 25\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{42}{100} = -0.42$ $ -25\% = -\dfrac{25}{100} = -0.25 $ Now we have: $ -0.42 - 0.25 = {?} $ $ -0.42 - 0.25 = -0.67 $